Something to be proud of
by YukiChibi
Summary: A boy in an orphanage finds a living relative and this is their story. Set during season 4. Could make the summary better but trust me the story is great.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own just Jaxson (Jackson) Flack. CSI Ny belongs to whoever.

* * *

In New York, New York there stood a ran down orphange. Most of the kids that got left there were never adopted. There was one boy who was brought to the orphange because his parents were murdered in a drive by while the boy was at an after school event. He wasn't up for adoption, like the other kids, he was there until child service's could locate an uncle or another living relative who could take care of him. The boy was about five foot - six. He had shaggy black hair, only because the orphanage didn't give him a hair cut, and green eyes. His name was...

"Jaxson. We found your uncle. We left him a message. Go get your things so we can take you to his work" spoke a male voice. The boy named, Jaxson, moved away from the window and nodded, before heading upstairs to pack.

/\

Jaxson sat in the back of a car, listening to his ipod. He glanced up when he felt the car stop. He looked out the window and stared up at the building. It read NYPD.

"My uncle's a cop?" he muttered to himself as he turned his ipod off an shoved it into his pocket. Jaxson and his friend Jay carried his two bags up to the crime lab. After saying bye Jaxson sat down in the breakroom and put his head in his hands. He didn't look up when he heard the door open.

"You okay, Don?" questioned a voice. Jaxson lifted his head up and blinked.

"Who's Don?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. You look like a guy I work with. What's your name?"

"Jaxson Flack. But you can call me Jax" spoke Jaxson.

"Oh. I see. My name is Lindsey Monroe" spoke Lindsey.

"...Nice to meet you"

"Like wise"

Jaxson stretched abit and glanced out the window and saw a man who looked like an older version of him.

"Who's that?"

"That would be Don Flack. Wait here and i'll go get him"

Jaxson nodded and watched Lindsey walk out of the breakroom and walk over to Don. Don smiled and began talking to her. Lindsey smiled and pointed toward the breakroom. Jaxson watched as the suited man walk toward the breakroom. Jaxson stood to his feet and grunted as Don pulled him into a bear hug.

"Jax you're alive"

"Not if you keep squeezing me, uncle Donny" choked out Jaxson. Don smiled and pulled away from the boy.

"I thought you died when your parents did"

Jaxson shook his head and sat down on the couch.

"I was at an after school event when the cops came and told me that they got shot. They said i'd only be in the orphanage until they could find a living relative.."

Don nodded and sat next to him.

"I get off work in about a couple of hours. I'll go talk to my boss and see if he'll let me off early so we can get you settled"

"Settled?"

"New clothes and a hair cut"

Jaxson laughed and nodded as he smiled.

"Sounds good"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own just Jaxson (Jackson) Flack. CSI Ny belongs to whoever. Jethro the german sheperd belongs to me.

* * *

Jaxson watched as his uncle rounded the corner. He stood to his feet as his uncle walked back toward the breakroom, thirty minutes later. Jaxson grabbed his two bags and the two rode the elevator down to the garage. The two climbed into the truck.

"I have to stop by my house real quick and we can drop your things off at my house, while we are at it" Don spoke. Jaxson nodded and stared out the window,

"Sounds good to me"

"So Jax. How old are you?"

"Fourteen, turning fifteen in a couple of months"

"Well when you turn fifteen, we will go get your learner's permit"

Jaxson grinned and nodded.

/\

After stopping by Don's house and dropping Jaxson's two bags off at his house. Don climbed into the truck, wearing blue jeans, tennis shoes and a navy blue NYPD police academy t-shirt. They pulled up to the mall and stepped out. When Jaxson's feet hit the ground his pants fell to around his ankles. Don raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"Are all of your clothes too big for you?"

"Yes, sir" spoke Jaxson as he pulled his jeans back up, tucked his white t-shirt back into his pants and retied his shoes.

The two walked into the mall. After shopping for a couple of decent pair of pants, shorts and t-shirts for Jaxson, they stopped to grab a bite to eat and then afterwards they were going to buy him a pair of shoes and a bed. Don was deciding what to eat and asked Jaxson what he wanted. He didn't receive an answer so he turned to ask him again.

"Jaxson?"

"I saw him go that way" spoke a teen from behind the counter, as he pointed to the left. Don nodded and ran off that way. He heard laughing and barking. He looked up and saw himself infront of a petshop. He walked in and walked toward the laughter and barking. He grunted as a medium sized german shepherd came barreling toward him and knocked him to the ground. Jaxson came walking around the corner.

"Are you okay, uncle Don?"

"Yeah just fine" he spoke as he pushed the dog away, gently.

"Can we keep him?"

Don looked from the dog to his nephew, he groaned as he saw them both giving him the puppy dog face. He stood to his feet and muttered sit. The dog sat down and stayed.

"Yes" Don spoke, with a smile. Jaxson jumped into the air, cheering. The dog barked happily. Jaxson slipped the blue collar he pick up onto the dog's neck. He put the lesh on the collar. The dog tag jingled and shined in the store light. Don payed for the dog, the collar, the dog tag and the lesh. The three exited the store and grabbed a bite to eat.

"What did you name him?"

"Jethro"

After they eat, they grabbed a couple of pair of shoes and ordered him a bed, which would be delivered to Don's house. They climbed into the truck and drove home.

/\

After eatting dinner and getting settled, Jaxson laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Jethro laid down by him on the floor, facing the door. Don fell asleep in his room. Tomorrow Jaxson and Jethro would have to go to work with Don since there was no school it was summer time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own just Jaxson (Jackson) Flack. CSI Ny belongs to whoever. Jethro the german sheperd belongs to me. I do not own Skillet but I do own a Skillet t-shirt.

* * *

Jaxson stired abit as the bright sun shined brightly through the living room window and onto his face. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach. The smell of breakfast filled his nose as he opened a single lazy brown eye. Jethro licked the boy's face happily. Jaxson laughed and lightly pushed the german sheperd puppy away as he stood to his feet. The puppy barked and chased after the teen as he walked to the bathroom, lazily. Jethro grew bored, waiting for the teen to get out of the bathroom, he turned and walked away toward the living room but made a bee line for the kitchen once he heard the sound of dog food being poured into his dog bowl. Jethro happily ate as Jaxson walked into the room, hair combed and face washed.

Jaxson sat down to eat as his uncle finished making breakfast. The two sat down and ate together as Jethro made a mess on the floor and then cleaned it up. After eatting and getting dressed the three climbed into Don's truck and drove to the crime lab. Jaxson got out of the truck and pulled his slightly baggy shorts up and then pulled his black Skillet t-shirt down abit. He grabbed Jethro's leash and grunted as the puppy jumped into his arms and then on to the ground. He laughed and shut the door behind him. They walked up to the building and with a slight arguement with the secruity guard they walked in with Jethro following, close by.

"Hey Flack. Who's this handsome little dude?" spoke a soft voice. Jaxson and Don turned to see a lady walking up to them. Jaxson's mouth fell open as he stared at her.

"This little dude is my nephew Jaxson Flack. Jaxson this is Stella Bonasera" spoke Don.

"You're pretty" grinned Jaxson.

"Thank you. Don Mac is looking for you" Stella spoke with a smile.

"Thanks Stella" Don spoke as she walked away. "Jax. You and Jethro are going to have to hang out in the break room for a little while. If something comes up and I have to stay longer you are going to have to go home with one of my friends, okay?" Jaxson nodded and sat down in the break room with Jethro. Don walked away after making sure Jaxson was comfortable. Jaxson dug into his pocket and pulled out a tennis ball. He threw the ball and Jethro ran after it and brought it back. Jaxson laughed and did it again. Jaxson laughed once again as Jethro brought the ball back to him. Jaxson spotted a young teen about the same as him, walking in with a mad look on their face. Jaxson stood up and walked to the break room door, Jethro following behind him. He pushed open the door and accidently let the ball fall from his hands and begin rolling down the hall after the other teen. Jethro barked happily and chased after the ball. Jaxson groaned and chased after Jethro.

"Jethro come back! Uncle Don said to stay in the break room!" shouted Jaxson as he chased the dog. He turned a corner and saw a hallway that was blocked off. Jaxson drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out as he ducked under the barricade and walked down the hallway. "Jethro" Jaxson whispered softly as he continued to walk down the hallway.

"Hey what are you doing down here?" spoke a rough voice. Jaxson let out a yelp of surprise and took off down the hallway, quickly. He ducked into an empty, or so he thought, office room. He hid under the desk and controlled his breathing. He peeked his head out when he heard barking and another voice.

"I swear dad I don't know where he came from. The owner's last name says Flack. Maybe Don knows" spoke a girl's voice. Jaxson figured it belonged to teen who walked in about three minutes ago.

"Fine but if you find that kid, bring him to me" spoke an older man's voice.

"Will do" spoke the girl as she walked toward the office, Jaxson was in. Jaxson ducked back under the desk and held his breath as the girl walked in and flipped on the lights. Jaxson let out a soft groan, his eyes were just adjusting to the dark now they had to adjust to the light. He just hoped he could get back to the break room and get Jethro back before his uncle got mad and or fired.

* * *

I'm up for suggestions and what not. If you want to shot me an email then go right ahead. I'm thinking about writting a harry potter story not sure if I will, yet. My email is kaishitheleafninja at hotmail dot com. send me an email if you want to to talk or if you want to give me ideas on what to write about.


End file.
